


At Last

by Caro_Evomad1



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, robert sugden birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Evomad1/pseuds/Caro_Evomad1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert's is in a sentimental mood on his birthday.<br/>Inspired by Etta James: At Last</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @arlives for such a great idea. Here's my contribution in celebration of Robert’s milestone 30th birthday on April 22nd.  
> I know there is a way to embed the music but that's too technical for me, sorry.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOKd8dsqqQU

Some things don’t change with the years, it might be 2056 but with each birthday life just seems to get better. Looking around I don’t think when I was thirty I would have ever imagined I would have made it to here, sitting in the Woolpack with a pint enjoying the day surrounded by our children and grandchildren, family and friends. There aren’t too many that have been so lucky to have the love that we’ve had. He just couldn't resist organising a surprise party, I'm sure he does it on purpose because he knows I don't like surprises much. This being the fourth one though, it's not really a surprise any more. 

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOKd8dsqqQU

_Intro music_

> Aaron’s smiling at me with the same smile I fell in love with, biting his bottom lip with that glint in his eye as the music starts to play....., our song. I laugh a little to myself, we're so sentimental; though I can’t imagine having lived my life without him. God he still makes my heart melt as much now as he ever did.....

 

_At Last my love has come along_

> “Mmhh,” I tilt my head to the side, glancing at Aaron sat next to me, “You know what this reminds me of every time I hear it Mr Sugden?"
> 
> He laughs quietly with a twinkle in his eye, “I can imagine.” I can't resist grinning at him.

 

_My lonely days are over_

> It still turns me on thinking about my first surprise present from him on my thirtieth birthday just after we got together properly.
> 
> “Not sure I can do you a repeat performance today though.”

 

_And life is like a song_

> I smile at him mischievously, “That’s okay. It’s recorded in my head, saved for eternity.”

 

_Oh yeah, yeah, at last_

> "Dance with me instead."
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “Dance with me Aaron.”

 

_The skies above are blue_

> I rest my chin on his shoulder, seducing him with my eyes, “After almost forty years of asking, you’d think you could humour your old man just the once.”

 

_My heart was wrapped up in clover_

> “Pfft....., I’ve been doing that for all the time since I’ve known you."
> 
> I pull him up by the hand……, “Sshhh.....”

 

_The night I looked at you_

> I whisper in his ear as we move into the middle of the pub, “Dance with me.....”
> 
> We start swaying to the music, oblivious to everyone looking on.

 

_I found a dream_

> I lean in close to Aaron’s ear, “You were very very sexy that night Aaron Sugden.”

 

_That I could speak to_

> “I still am.”

 

_A dream that I can call my own_

> I hold him close, kissing his ear softly before whispering, “You always will be to me.”

 

_I found the thrill to press my cheek to_

> We rest our heads close together, “It’s been a good ride hey?”

 

_A thrill that I have never known_

> Aaron looks at me, “Do you have any regrets?”
> 
> I shake my head, “Not one. I wouldn’t have had it any other way.”

 

_Oh yeah, you smile, you smile_

> Our heads rest back together, “Never boring that’s for sure.”

 

_Oh and then the spell was cast_

> I smirk at him, “Who wants boring?”
> 
> Aaron throws me a knowing look, “Well it would have been nice maybe once in a while.”
> 
> I kiss his cheek.

 

_And here we are in heaven_

> I still love the feel of holding Aaron close to me, “I think I’m in heaven now."
> 
> Aaron teases mischievously, “You were definitely in heaven that night for sure.”

 

_For you are mine at last_

> “That’s because I was finally together with you at last....., the love of my life.”


End file.
